The ability of the mammalian immune response to generate a large and diverse antibody repertoire in response to antigen has been exploited for a range of applications in diagnostics, therapy and basic research. In particular, monoclonal antibodies, the products of a single B cell clone, have been broadly applied because of their well-defined specificity and ease of production. Typically, monoclonal antibodies or the genetic information encoding monoclonal antibodies with desirable specificities are obtained from the B cells of animals or humans that have been immunized with antigen or infected by pathogens. Alternatively, monoclonal antibodies may be obtained by one of several recombinant-DNA-based methods to construct and screen libraries of antibodies or antibody fragments expressed on the surface of bacteriophages or eukaryotic cells, or from in silica approaches.
Monoclonal antibodies have found increasing use in human therapy for the treatment of a variety of diseases, including for example chronic inflammatory diseases and cancer. The immunogenicity of xenogeneic monoclonal antibodies limits their use in the therapy of human disease. Exposure of patients to xenogeneic antibodies often results in adverse effects or might lead to the neutralization and clearance of the applied antibody, thereby reducing its pharmacological efficacy (Clark, 2000). Administration of humanized or fully human monoclonal antibodies to patients usually diminishes the aforementioned complications, in particular when the amino acid sequences of the antibodies do not contain epitopes that stimulate T cells. Antibodies encoded by non-mutated, human germline heavy and light chain V gene segments containing CDR3 regions devoid of T cell epitopes represent ultimate examples of protein drugs with low immunogenicity (Ruuls et al., 2008; Harding et al., 2010). So, for therapeutic applications, monoclonal antibodies are preferably fully human, non-mutated and contain few or no T cell epitopes to prevent the formation of anti-drug antibodies.
B cells from the blood or lymphoid organs of humans have been used as a source of therapeutic monoclonal antibodies. Since the discovery of the hybridoma technology for immortalization of murine B cells (Kohler et al., 1975) and the realization that this technology could not be readily replicated using human B cells, several alternative methods for the generation of human monoclonal antibodies have been developed. Such methods include transformation of B cells through Epstein-Barr virus infection (Tragiai et al., 2004), short term activation and expansion of human B cells by stimulation with combinations of stimulator cells, antibodies and cytokines (Zubler 1987/Banchereau et al., 1991/Kim et al., 2001/Good et al., 2006/Ettinger et al., 2005) or retrovirus-mediated gene transfer (Kwakkenbos et al., 2010), cloning of antibody V genes from single human B cells by PCR (Wrammert et al., 2010/Meijer et al., 2006), and identification and selection of antigen-specific antibody-secreting B cells by hemolytic plaque assays (Babcook et al., 1996), Human B cell immortalization or activation techniques are compatible with only some stages of B cell maturation and furthermore, due to their low efficiencies (merely 1-3% of B cells) they are not suitable for efficient interrogation of the whole repertoire of specific antibodies generated during a human immune response for antibodies with desired characteristics (Reddy et al., 2011).
Single-cell cloning, a procedure in which single human B cells are plated in microtiter well plates for analysis, has been used to circumvent the low efficiencies associated with procedures that require B cell activation and/or immortalization to obtain human monoclonal antibodies. In this approach, RNA from individual B cells is used to amplify the variable regions of the heavy and light chain (VH, VL) of antibodies by PCR. The VH and VL genes are then inserted into suitable expression vectors for transfection into cell lines and subsequent production of recombinant antibody fragments or full-length IgG (Smith et al., 2009/Tiller et al., 2008). Alternatively, amplified VH and VL genes may be directly used for in vitro transcription and translation to generate minute quantities of antibodies sufficient for binding analysis but nor for assessing functional activity (Jiang et. al., 2006). Using these procedures, the production of recombinant monoclonal antibodies is not limited to distinct B cell populations and does not depend on prior stimulation or immortalization. The major challenge in this approach is the specific amplification of antibody genes by RT-PCR from single cells and the occurrence of cross-contamination during handling of large numbers of PCR reactions. Another practical limitation is the number of individual B cells that can be handled, which is typically restricted to several thousand, preventing extensive sampling of the entire antibody repertoire generated during an immune response. Finally, the method is restricted to the analysis of readily accessible human B cells such as those derived from blood and bone marrow.
Human monoclonal antibodies can also be isolated from recombinant antibody libraries in the laboratory, using one of the platforms for selection that in essence mimics the in vivo antibody response (Hoogenboom, 2005). For example, display technologies exploit large collections of cloned antibody variable regions expressed on the surface of phage particles, bacteria, eukaryotic cells or ribosomes to select for antibodies that bind to antigens of interest (Ponsel et al., 2011/Clackson et al., 1991/Boder et al., 1997/Fuchs et al., 1991/Lee et al., 2007/Chao et al., 2006). The VH and VL regions inserted in these display systems are randomly combined to form collections of antibody binding sites, i.e. fragments of intact IgG antibodies, which require correct folding and assembly in e.g. prokaryotic cells for retrieval by antigen-binding methods. Display methods do not allow the retrieval of antibodies from libraries through functional screening. In display approaches, original pairing of heavy and light chains is abrogated and, in addition, antibody-encoding DNA is lost as a result of the use of restriction enzymes during the cloning procedure. The success of recovering desired antibody specificities with in vitro antibody discovery techniques depends not only on the successful folding and expression of the recombinant antibody fragments in e.g. prokaryotic cells but also on a range of screening parameters used during antibody selection. These include the nature of the display platform, antigen concentration, binding avidity during enrichment, the number of selection rounds, and the design and diversity of the antibody libraries (Hoogenboom 2005/Cobaugh et al., 2008/Persson et al., 2006). Thus, due to experimental procedures, folding requirements for expression of antibody fragments in prokaryotic cells and parameters affecting the success of antibody retrieval during selections, display systems do not permit the comprehensive mining of antibody repertoires and do not allow direct functional screening of human antibodies. Indeed, antigen-specific antibody fragments may be lost during subsequent rounds of antigen selection of phage display libraries (Ravn et al., 2010).
Transgenic mice harboring collections of human antibody genes have been constructed to alleviate some of the restrictions associated with the use of human B cells as starting material for the generation of human monoclonal antibodies (Lonberg 2005). Such mice can be immunized with any antigen and their lymphoid organs are readily accessible for harvesting B cells. Once the transgenic mouse has been immunized, monoclonals can either be obtained through traditional hybridoma generation, by display technologies or using approaches that involve the harvesting, plating and screening of B cells, followed by isolation of mAb genes and cloning into production cell lines.
For the generation of hybridomas, B cells from murine lymphoid organs are harvested and fused with myeloma cells to form immortalized monoclonal antibody-secreting cell lines. The low efficiency of cell fusion in hybridoma formation permits interrogation of only a fraction of the antibody repertoire and is restricted to B cell populations that are amenable to fusion. If a satisfactory hybridoma is not formed, it becomes difficult to obtain the antibody against challenging antigens such as membrane proteins. Thus, increasing the numbers of hybridomas is a crucially important step in screening the repertoire of antigen-specific B cells from immunized mice and obtaining monoclonal antibodies with high affinity, specificity and desired functional activity (Kato et al., 2011/Li et. al., 1994; Crowe, 2009). In the most efficient fusion protocols involving pre-stimulation of B cells and electrofusion, approximately 1 in 1000 B cells fuses successfully with a myeloma cell to become an antibody-secreting hybridoma (Kato et. al., 2011). The hybridoma technology and other B cell immortalization methods interrogate the antibody-producing cells in pre-plasma cell B cell populations, specifically in memory B cells, or in circulating short-lived plasma blasts (Wrammert et al., 2008).
B cells from immunized transgenic mice with human antibody genes may be used to obtain collections of VH and VL regions that are randomly combined to form combinatorial display libraries of human antibody fragments. As argued above, due to experimental procedures, folding requirements for expression of antibody fragments in prokaryotic cells and parameters affecting the success of antibody retrieval during selections, display systems do not permit the comprehensive mining of antibody repertoires and do not allow direct functional screening of human monoclonal antibodies.
High-throughput sequencing has been utilized for sequencing of antibody repertoires derived from bone marrow plasma cells of protein-immunized mice (Reddy et al., 2010). It was found that in the purified plasma cell population, VH and VL repertoires were highly polarized with the most abundant sequences representing 1-10% of the entire repertoire (Reddy et al., 2010). The most abundant VH and VL genes were randomly-paired, expressed as IgG molecules and screened for binding to the immunizing antigen.
A disadvantage of random pairing is that only 4% of the thus generated antibodies were found to bind to the immunizing antigen. These antibodies had low affinities and/or poor expression levels and aggregation was frequently observed. The low proportion of specific antibodies could be improved by pairing VH and VL genes based on their relative frequency in the collection of sequences. In that case, following recombinant expression, approximately 75% of antibodies were found to bind to antigen (Reddy et al., 2010). The disadvantage of VH/VL pairing according to relative frequencies is that collections of V-genes obtained by high throughput sequencing may contain VH and VL sequences that are present in similar frequencies yet are derived from different B cell clones and thus may not represent a natural pair and may not form a functional antibody molecule. Pairing of VH and VL regions based on frequency is therefore inaccurate and may lead to the generation and screening of many antibodies that have mismatched VH/VL pairs encoding low affinity antibodies or antibodies that do not bind to the target of interest. Indeed, it has been shown that VH/VL pairing based on relative frequencies yields a high proportion of modest to low affinity antibodies (Reddy et al., 2010). This implies that VH/VL pairing based on high frequency of VH and VL genes present in large collections of sequences is not predictive for the generation of high affinity antibodies. Thus, such an approach yields only small numbers VH/VL combinations encoding antigen-specific antibodies which were generally found to have low affinities (Reddy et al., 2010).
A further disadvantage of the method reported by Reddy et al. is that it relied on plasma cells as a source of antigen-specific monoclonal antibodies. Plasma cells represent only a small subpopulation of B-lineage cells contributing to antibody diversity generated during an immune response. As a result antigen specific antibodies produced by other B cell populations during an immune response are not retrieved. These populations include short-lived plasma cells, transitional B cells, germinal center B cells and IgM and IgG memory B cells present in lymphoid organs. When comparing antibody repertoires in these various B cell populations, significant changes were observed (Wu, et al., 2010) which implies that a broader antibody repertoire is captured when more B cell populations are included as source for VH/VL in deep sequencing.
Based on the above, it can be concluded that there is a need for antibody generation and selection approaches that facilitate the interrogation of entire antibody repertoires for antibodies encoded by original VH/VL pairs with desirable binding characteristics and functional activities.